Rural Feline
by TheLastRose
Summary: Meet Dawn a young ally cat ready for a change. Then Sean comes in looking for the same at his late father's farm. Can they make it together or crash and burn?
1. Prologue

* * *

A.N. Yay, I wrote a story... Yay, its mainly about a cat... Yay, the prologue is in the cat's POV... Yay, I'm happy! 0///0 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot.

* * *

Rural Feline 

Prologue

The city streets were dark and shadowed. Dim streetlights flickered in the noise filled night as cars roared up and down the road. I curled closer into myself my pointed ears flickering towards people as they hurried by. Slowly I licked one paw with my tiny pink tongue used to being ignored. I was a street cat, born and breed in a dank alley not some cushy house pet mind you I wouldn't mind having someone to take care of me. A friend you could say is all I'm looking for. Standing I stretched out cleaning a spot of relatively soft grey fur. I'm a tabby, mostly grey with black tiger like strips small for my age and I have silver eyes. I looked away from the shop door where I had been examining my reflection and stared out at the crowd. Feet flew this way and that; different smells dragged along with them. One person stood out to me. He was average height for a human and well built I suppose. He had dark brown hair that went passed his ears and a cap pulled down over it. His face was in shadows but his clothes were in plain sight. He had a normal pair of jeans and a button up white dress shirt. It was un-tucked and the sleeves were rolled up. He held a duffel bag over his right shoulder, his other hand shoved deep into his pocket as he walked by. I watched him until he vanished into the tide of people then let out a small meow. A thick leather boot suddenly dropped down near me knocking me against the store door right as someone opened it. With a soft hiss I scampered forward darting through the crowd dodging feet. Without much of a thought I ran the way I had seen the boy going ignoring the ache forming in my side from the boot. After a few minutes of running I spotted him crossing the road at a light. With a determined frown I hurried after not noticing the light changing until a car squealed to a stop about a foot from me. The person inside started honking his horn and yelling at me but I was focused solely on catching up to the guy and keep going.

It had been over an hour and I could no longer find the mysterious brunette. Tired out I slunk into a nearby alley and curled into a tight ball. A brisk late winter wind whipped by sending a shiver up my spine. Tucking my noise into the fur on my chest I closed my eyes, wishing it all away.

"Stupid animal…" someone muttered so I glanced up. Sure enough there was the boy sitting down against the brick building beside me. I meowed in confusion standing and carefully approaching him. He looked at me with deep green eyes and a small smile motioning me to join him. He had one leg bent and his right one, nearest to me, flat on the ground and was resting his left arm on his knee. Placing a paw on his leg I glanced at him to be sure he wouldn't brush me off before huddling into his warmth. Gently he ran a hand over my back chuckling at some inside joke. Deep in the back of my throat I began to purr happily, nuzzling his hand. After a trying day my eye lids began to grow heavy and I nodded off.

* * *

I awoke the next morning at early dawn where the sun's first rays had dyed things a milky grey and a fresh mist had seeped onto the deserted streets. Blinking sleepily I looked up at the boy who was wide awake and staring down at me. 

"Good morning," he murmured with a quick pet. "But I have to go now. I have a train to catch." He lifted me off and stood grabbing his bag. As he turned to leave I called out and followed him as he walked. After a few feet he stopped and regarded her with a strange look on his face.

"You have no home do you?" he asked under his breath. I tilted my head staring at him blinking pleadingly. "Then you and I are one in the same." He knelt down and gathered me in one arm, his bag still in the other.

"I am on my way to my late father's farm in Forget-Me-Not-Valley to take it over," he had a twinkle in his eye as he explained. "There we may start a new life." Starry eyed I gave an awed meow before licking his jaw line. He laughed happily nuzzling my head.

"My name is Sean." He started off again toward the train station and as he walked I crawled up and balanced on his shoulder. "What shall I call you?" We crested a small hill and found ourselves before a panoramic view of the mountain line that we were to cross cast in full view by the rising sun behind us.

"How about Dawn?" he suggested placing his free hand on his hip. I nodded cheerfully in understanding and purred for him. Close by was the train station nearly empty at the early hour.

"The closest station to that valley is…" the ticket master checked through some papers on his desk. "Ah! Mineral Town….and the next train leaving for there is the next train! It leaves in half an hour." Sean bought a ticket and walked out to the platform to a bench there. Hopping down I sat next to him and watched as he pulled a thin ham sandwich from his bag and tore a corner off setting it down next to me. Nosing the top piece of bread off I began chewing on the meat and he also started eating. We sat in silence enjoying the meal for a long while then when the food was done I sat on his lap and let him stroke me. The sound of a train whistle filled the air and I perked up, ears swiveling towards the noise.

"That's our ride!" Sean grinned gathering his stuff and I retook my position on his shoulder proudly watching as the iron beast called a train puffed up. Standing he approached the door as it slid open, steam billowing about.

"Ticket please!" the engineer held out his hand so Sean placed his on the others palm with a small smile and walked passed him. Taking a seat he let out an obliviously pent up sigh so I reached out and patted his cheek with a stripped paw. His eyes flickered toward me and he tickled my chin with a finger. The train jerked to life almost throwing me off but his hand kept me safely in place.

"I'm just nervous," he confided in me in a low tone. "I've never seen this farm nor have I ever run one…" As he trailed off he started watching the world pass from the window.

* * *

We got off in Mineral Town; the day was coming to a close so we made swiftly for the Inn. The Inn keeper was hearty, a trait that seemed to rub off on his daughter a matching cheerful red head that led us to our room. It was large and square shaped with three beds along the back wall and a table surrounded by chairs sat against the left wall but that was it. Also there were two boys already in the room sitting talking in the far left two beds so Sean silently set his stuff on the free one. Carefully I jumped down and pranced across the clean covers breathing in the smells. 

"I'm going to get some food," Sean whispered walking out. Curiously I turned my attention on the two men in the room. The closest on had messy brown hair and wore simple brown clothes that matched. The other had tan clothes spattered with soot from a forge and a blue cap like Sean's. They paused from talking as the capped one noticed me watching them and started staring at me.

"Leave it alone Grey," the brunette order in a flat tone half turning to see me. Insulted by the use of it I blinked then did my best at a human glare which had both of them snickering.

"_The nerve!!"_ I huffed flicking my tail at them as the nameless one walked over to me.

"Don't be like that…" he cooed slowly extending his fingers out to me. I ignored them, still quiet miffed.

"Seems you don't have the way with animals you claim to Cliff!!" Grey laughed then added in a joking voice. "Leave it alone Cliff!" Shooting him a look of irritation Cliff kept trying to pet me but every time he neared me I skittered away. Just then the door opened and a girl with long golden hair stepped in. Quickly as I could I ran to her hiding behind her legs and peered out at the two men. Slowly she bent down and lifted me up in her warm hands despite Cliff's warning of me being anti-social.

"She's cute," she giggled rubbing my head. "Whose is she?"

"Mine you could say…" Sean answered walking in behind her. "But she's here of her own free will and can leave when ever wishes." He set a tray of food down on the table then lifted a bowl of milk off to set it on the floor. Hungrily I squirmed in the girl's grip hoping to reach it and with a soft laugh she set me down. I ran to the bowl and began lapping up the sweet liquid letting it dribble down my chin. I could feel Sean watching me with a small smile as he too began spooning soup into his mouth.

"Hello!" The girl piped up startling me. "My name's Hope. This is Cliff and Grey." She pointed to the respective man.

"The name's Sean," my brunette replied. My…? I wonder where that came from…oh well! "And this is Dawn." Suddenly I felt all eyes in the room on me and stopped drinking, a droplet of milk slipping from my fur. Looking up I locked eyes with Mr. Moody, Grey and didn't blink. The staring contest lasted for a few moments before his eyes slipped closed and I gave a mew of triumph returning to my meal.

* * *

A.N. So? Good? Bad? Just plain weird? R&R please. No flames please! 

TheLastRose


	2. ForgetMeNot Valley

A.N. Quick update cause I already had it written!

Disclaimer: Same as before, I got nothing!

* * *

Chapter One: Forget-Me-Not Valley!

Sean ruffled the cat's fur causing her to stir. Yawning she rolled over to stretch exposing her tummy to the sunlight streaming through the window. Flicking her eyes open she scrambled up and looked to Sean with a sleepy look.

"Time to go kitten," he murmured pulling the bed roughly back together then grabbed his bag. With another small yawn Dawn hopped off the bed and followed him as he walked to the door. Clicking it open they left and hurried downstairs. Sean went over and checked out then picked the cat up and set her on his shoulder. For a moment she kneaded the area then settled down to watch the world go by. Passing a winery Dawn spotted Cliff out picking the grapes in thick clumps and dropping them into a barrel. Pausing from his work and waved at them as they passed so Sean waved back and Dawn lifted a paw. They went down by the blacksmith's and say Grey and Hope talking and yelled goodbye.

* * *

The mountain path was long to Dawn. Head bobbing to the beat of Sean's footsteps she patted his shoulder to get his attention. He stopped and she edged forward in attempt to get down so he helped her off. With her feet planted firmly on the ground she started forward. Sean stared at her in confusion so she braked to wait for him. Whiskers twitching she let him catch up before matching his stride to the best of her ability. When she grew tired and the sun was getting low Sean called it enough for the day and they sat down on the edge of the path to sleep.

* * *

Dawn woke up early enough to watch the first sunrise of the New Year up the pathway behind them unaware that Sean was also watching. That was until he gave her a soft ruffle and spoke.

"Happy New Year Dawn!" he said. "Our new life begins now!" Dawn nodded before crawling up onto his shoulder to lick his cheek.

"_Happy New Year Sean!" _she chirped. Chuckling Sean stood and grabbed his bag with a flourish of his hand while walking off.

* * *

Forget-Me-Not Valley was silent, a light breeze dusting the new leaves sprouting on the trees. Sean was traveling a dirt path that ran the length of the valley, passing a farm on his right and crossing a small river. Dawn was watching the blue-green ocean through the trees to the left bubbling cheerfully. As a small beach came into view, Sean paused standing just off the bridge staring as an older man approached them from the water's edge. Dawn observed him giggling in a kitten way at him. He had slick black hair combed back from his face and a pair of fuzzy black eyebrows that almost hide his smoldering orbs. He was lean and muscular, clad in a pair of cobalt jeans, a sleeveless white shirt and a towel thrown around his neck. Believing she was nervous Sean gave her a quick rub to calm her down then turned back to the man.

"You must be the new farm," he spoke in a gruff voice looking Sean up and down. "Look just like your father except the eyes…" Slowly he held out a hand.

"I'm Takakura." Sean shook the offered hand.

"Sean," he replied before motioning to the cat on his shoulder. "And this is Dawn." Waving a paw she smiled at Takakura who eyed her shrugging. Spreading his arms wide around them Takakura exclaimed.

"Welcome to Forget-Me-Not Valley!" then started leading them up a wide entrance to a worn down farm. "This is Green-Field Farm." He showed them around the area and Dawn worked at remembering everything. The property was sort of square, a slope running along the front of the farm between it and the road. Most of the far was set up along the front and left side with a large pasture in the center. A barn was attached to the fenced in grass at the end, with a tool shed attached to its left side across from a food storage building. Takakura's house was between the food storage and the entrance to the farm. Tucked in the far southwest corner was Sean's new house, a tiny shingled building but with plenty of room to expand and had a doghouse next to the door. Next to that was a small field, a chicken coop, a medium sized field followed by a broken down shed and finally a large field, all in a line up the west side of the farm.

"The buildings are older but are in pretty good condition," Takakura assured them opening the barn door to let them. Sean walked in waving his hand to clear dust away from his face breathing in the scent of musty hay. Standing in front of a feeding bin was a white animal with large black spots and two small horns on its head.

"_Is that a cow?"_ Dawn wondered as Sean walked up to it and petted its short bristly fur.

"She's new so she doesn't have a name yet," the older man informed him patting the cow's head with weathered tanned hand.

"I'll call her Peach," Sean decided before glancing up at the cat who had managed to perch on his head to look around. "What do you think?" Dawn gave an approving noise tail flicking joyfully. Suddenly there was a furry of footfalls and barking outside and the three rushed out to see what was wrong. Standing at the entrance was a large Black Labrador growling at someone's retreating back. Takakura whistled and the dog turned to them before trotting over.

"This is Surge, the farm's guard dog," he told them patting the dog proudly. "He doesn't need much, a bowl full of food everyday and some love but not much else." Sean knelt down to eyelevel with Surge and introduced both himself and Dawn. Carefully Dawn hopped off Sean and walked up to the other animal.

"_Hello…"_ she murmured shyly, sniffing sensitively at him.

"_Hello,"_ Surge sniffed her back getting close enough so Dawn could lick him on the nose.

"_Let's be friends!"_ she suggested warmly and he nodded.

"_Yes,"_ he agreed. _"Let's!"_ Sean watched them meow and bark in a friendly matter with a happy grin standing up.

"Would you like to meet the villagers?" Sean nodded looking back down at Dawn.

"Would you like to come with us or stay with Surge?" he asked, watching as she spoke with the dog a little more then patted his pant leg asking up.

First Takakura showed them to the farm they had passed on the way in. standing in the veggie field was a big-boned women with red hair, a thin man with black hair and a young girl with brown hair and an orange bandana.

"This is Vesta, Marlin, and Celia," Takakura pointed to each in turn. "This is Sean." Sean waved at them smiling at Celia who blushed and giggled in response.

"You can buy seeds to plant here and if you have questions about crops feel free to ask any of them." Then Takakura moved on and pointed up a pathway behind the farm just before the bridge.

"There is an archeological dig up there. The architect lives in a tent with his assistant," he explained crossing the bridge and pointing to a matching path on the opposite side of the river.

"And that leads to the Spring." Sean nodded and they walked on to a large two storey building with 'Inner Inn' painted in a cool brownish red on a sign above the door. Four people walked out to greet the new farmer. There was a small perky lady with short raven colored hair who was introduced as Ruby, a robust man with a small tassel hat sitting atop his black hair named Tim and their son Rock, a boy about Sean's age with bright blonde hair and a cocky attitude. The final one was a guest at the inn, a girl was dark read hair who only snorted when they were introduced and stalked back inside, her name was Nami. Next was a place called the Blue Bar with a mustached man with matching chestnut named Griffin as the owner. The waitress had long golden hair, a curvy body, and a cute name, Muffy. Then Takakura turned Sean around to introduce him to two families living in some townhouses. There was an old couple, Nina and Galen who both had graying hair and needed canes to walk. The other was a family of three, the two males were runners while the mother worked in a small office in Mineral Town. Wally, the father had combed back brown hair, Chris the mother had orange hair and glasses and last was Hugh the son had brownish orange hair and a Band-Aid over his nose. Motioning Takakura led the pair up a cobblestone incline at the far end of the valley to a luxurious gated villa. Standing before the door was first, an elderly woman with long grey hair pulled back in a bun and an expensive cane in hand by the name of Romana and she owned the mansion. The little girl standing beside her with long brown hair that framed her face was Lumina was her grand-daughter and their butler was Sebastian a tall straight-backed gentleman with white hair stood on the other side. The sun was fading from the sky and Takakura, Sean, and Dawn walked back down into the valley. Just as they headed back to Green-Field Sean pointed to toward the ocean at a strip of land they hadn't gone through.

"Who lives there?" he asked noticing a few odd buildings. Takakura waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"Just some odd and ends," he replied shaking his head. "Twin firework makers, a metal artist, a crazy scientist, and a poet." With that he bid them a goodnight and went inside his house…his head reappearing a few moments later.

"I almost forgot, there are some tools and seeds in the tool shed to get started but I'd like to meet you in the food storage building tomorrow at eight to show you where to put things to sell them." Sean nodded at the request and went inside his own house. It was a tiny two room building, the first being the larger part. There was a single person bed in the back left corner with a small bedside stand next to it and a small TV next to it. There was also a mini kitchen in the back right corner, a chest for his clothes, a calendar, and a bookshelf all along the right wall. There was a small table and chair in the center of the room and a phonograph at the end of the bed. In the left wall beside the outside door was another one that led to a bathroom with a toilet, shower and sink. Sean finished exploring the house and set Dawn down on the bed, taking his bag to the chest to unpack.

* * *

A.N Pretty boring stuff but you need to meet the villagers so...yah...It'll get better!...i hope...ha ha!

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	3. Animal Style!

A.N. Wee! I'm enjoying this!

_Anything writen like this is the animals talking and humans don't understand!_

Disclaimer: Same as before. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter Two: Animal Style!

**Bringgggggg!!! **Dawn leapt off the bed with a yowl, startled by the sudden noise. Sleepily Sean rolled over hitting the alarm clock to turn it off then sat up rubbing sleep from his eye.

"Good morning Dawn!" he laughed seeing her fur puffed up.

"_Good morning Sean,"_ she replied staring to lick down her fur. _"It's seven o'clock."_ While Sean went and got dressed Dawn decided to help out. Jumping back onto the bed she grabbed the comforter in her mouth and began tugging it up. Swiftly she straightened the crinkles by chasing them off the edge of the bed happily. When she was done she sat and waiting for Sean to serve some breakfast.

20 minutes later the human and cat exited the house into the early morning air. A bird chirped from a nearby tree but fluttered away when Surge started barking. He came barreling around the corner of the barn chasing three little people each standing a little shorter then Dawn. One was wearing red, one yellow and the final blue. They rushed up to Sean crying out in fear until he called Surge off. Surge cast them a stern look but didn't go after them again.

"_What are they?"_ Dawn asked watching as they panted and tried to catch there breath._"They look funny!" _Surge shrugged.

"_I caught them poking around the barn,"_ he replied with a huff. _"My job is to protect this_ _farm and that was what I was doing!"_

"Have you seen any pretties?" the one in red piped up looking at Sean who raised an eyebrow before kneeling down.

"Umm, no…" he sighed half to himself. "I'm Sean, this is Dawn." He pointed to her. "And you've already meant Surge." They nodded to each in turn before speaking.

"I'm Nak!" the red one said.

"I'm Nic," the shortest one in blue chirped.

"I'm Flack," the widest one wearing yellow cheered.

"And we're the Harvest Sprites!" the concluded together.

"You seem nice so we'll help you where we can," Flack added before hurrying off. The other two waved before following. Sean stared after them in wonder before shaking his head, jaw slacked. Without a word he straightened and headed for the barn to care for Peach before his meeting with Takakura. Dawn smiled at Surge wondering where to explore first.

"_I'll show you around if you want,"_ Surge offered already headed up towards the big field. Dawn wandered after him nimbly hopping onto the pasture's fence when they reached it.

"_So how long have you been here?"_ she asked gazing about the quiet farm.

"_A few years…"_ he answered sniffing the ground near the chicken coop. _"In a few years they'll have to bring a new dog in to train but I'm still strong."_ Finding nothing of interest he trailed back over to the fence where Dawn had been waiting for him.

"_So you've meant Sean's father?"_ Surge was about to reply when Sean walked out of the barn and let the cow into the pasture before jumping the fence to meet Takakura. Peach glanced around and when she spotted them lumbered over.

"_Why, hello!"_ she mooed. _"Are we the only animals on this farm?"_

"_For now,"_ Dawn nodded. _"By the way I'm Dawn and this is Surge."_

"_I believe this Sean named me Peach,"_ the cow grinned. _"I like it though a tiny bit girlish_ _for my tastes but…"_ Dawn cocked her head to one side in confusion.

"_Who's he?"_ she asked staring at a man on the Spring path watching them. He had a white lab coat covered in stains, small rectangular glasses perched on the end of his pointy noise and really messy black hair.

"_That's Daryl, he's a scientist here in the valley,"_ Surge explained. _"For some reason he_ _comes here for help on his experiments and I'm stuck chasing him off the property."_

"_Why, he isn't that dangerous is he?"_ Peach whispered nervously.

"_Not lately no but about a year back he tried to snag one of the chickens,"_ he sighed. _"Something about tests he wanted to run…"_ All three animals shivered falling silent. Then with a semi load bark Surge took off running, just skimming the corner of the fence. Seeing him coming Daryl let out a cry of panic and stumbled off. Peach and Dawn started laughing and Surge joined in when he pulled a u-turn and trotted back to them.

* * *

Sometime later while Peach was letting Dawn sit on her back as she walked the perimeter of the grass Sean headed for the large field. He had a gardening hoe propped on his shoulder, a grayish watering can under the other arm and a bag of seeds in that hand. Setting the later down on the grass he began to work the soil.

The sun glared down on the farm, glinting off the steel roofs of the buildings. Removing his hat Sean whipped the sweat from his brow then replaced it. Stretching his aching back he observed the freshly plowed field with an approving nod. Dawn paused from where she was chasing a passing clouds shadow to check on him. He was starting to spread the seeds up and down the rows with smooth quick actions, careful to step in between them to avoid crushing anything. By now Peach was napping contently in the shadow of the sakura tree in the pasture and Surge was checking up on the entrance to the farm. Curios she headed for her owner practicing her hunting technique. Once she was close enough she crouched down choosing her target, the empty seed bag he had just set down. Letting her body sway slightly she checked the direction of wind and the threat of obstacles whiskers twitching. Finally she sprung forward, front paws outstretched and landed squarely on the burlap sack with force sending it sliding dangerously toward the trees lining the property. Realizing she had miss judged the distance Dawn turned scrambling to get off the way she had come, clawing at the ground with her baby claws as it passed beneath. When that failed she knew she was to far gone and brought her paws up to protect her as she careened into the first tree.

"_OH SUGAR!!"_ With the speed she had both she and the sack made it partway up the tree before tumbling back down with dirt billowing up about the base of the tree. When it cleared the seed bag was a few feet away but Dawn was up against the trunk, upside down.

"_Farm: 1 Dawn: 0,"_she thought in defeat struggling to get upright. _"Who ever said that cats always land on their feet lied!" _ Once on all fours again she grabbed the sack in her teeth and dragged it back to where Sean, completely oblivious to what had just transpired, was watering his freshly planted crops. Leaving the bag where she had found it Dawn sat down and waited to be seen. When Sean noticed her he grinned motioning to his work.

"By the end of spring we'll have plenty of fresh tomatoes!" he exclaimed finishing up and gathering what was left over. Arms loaded he began walking back to the tool shed, Dawn tagging along. Inside he set everything back where it was heaving a sigh as dust rose up.

"Guess for the next few days I'll have to clean the whole farm," he muttered rubbing the sweat from his hands off on his pant legs. "I'll start with the barn so I can get some fresh hay down for Peach then the chicken coop so we can get some animals moved in there…." As he kept mumbling about where to clean he grabbed a wooden three legged stool and a bucket and set out to where Peach was, just waking up. Patting her he set the two things down and then sat down on the stool to milk Peach.

"_Does that hurt?"_Dawn asked tipping her head to the side.

"_No, just kind of tickles," _Peach replied calmly letting Sean finish.

"Good girl!" he told her giving her another pet while grabbing the full bucket in one hand and the stool in the other. Dawn stuck close by as Sean returned to the tool shed, poured the milk into three jugs then washed the bucket in a small sink in the corner. Putting the milking gear away he collecting the jugs and went to the food storage.

"_This is confusing!" _Dawn complained loudly. _"First you're here then you're there!" _Hearing her meow Sean checked on her.

"Hungry?" he asked setting the milk into a cooler like shipping bin. "It's almost supper time." Scoping her up he jogged into the barn and rang the bell to call Peach in. Dawn positioned herself on his shoulder as he loaded the cow's feed bin with sweet smelling hay then went and fed Surge.

"Not much in the fridge…" Sean commented setting a bowl of milk down for his cat before setting about getting his own supper. "We'll have to buy some more food but I don't have much money…" He took a large bite from the bread slice he was eating and chewed it. After swallowing he drummed his fingers on the table.

"Takakura says that a traveling merchant comes through here the third and eighth of every season so he'll be here tomorrow. If I only had something to sell," he groaned while Dawn, finished with dinner, sat back and watched him with a sad face. "I guess I should have thought this out more…" He stood to wash the dishes while the cat pondered what to do.

"_This is supposed to be Sean's happy ever after!" _she argued to herself. Then slowly a plan formed in her head as she reflected on her life in the city.

"_Perfect!" _she purred with a smirk. _"Now I just need to wait until tomorrow!"_

* * *

A.N. Hope you liked it! What can Dawn be planning? What can a CAT do?

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


	4. Farm vs Dawn

A.N. OMG! An update?! It can be true! (Shot)

Disclaimer: Again I don't own Harvest Moon!

* * *

Chapter Three: Farm vs. Dawn…Oh SUGAR!

Early the next morning Dawn shuffled out still licking down some of her fur. Silver eyes shifted across the horizon watching absently as Sean made for the barn. Moving quickly she trailed him, snaking about his feet as he cared for Peach.

"_Good morning Peach," _she smiled flicking her tail.

"_Good morning Dawn, you seem like a bright ray of sunshine this morning," _the cow replied. _"Though I can't say the same for Sean." _Indeed the young farmer had spent the night rolling restlessly and unable to sleep as he fought to think of someway to earn some money but without success. He had light gray circles around his eyes and a frown on his face. Dawn let out a tiny mewl of comfort then looked back to Peach.

"_He didn't have much rest last night but do not worry," _she had a twinkle in her eye skittering toward the tool shed door as Sean moved toward it. Darting unseen beneath the nearest shelf she pressed against the wall watching. Sean walked over to get his watering can turning his back to where she hid. Dawn slipped toward the outside door, a wedge of wood in the corner next to it. Picking it up in her teeth she waited for Sean to leave via the outside door and shoved it between the door and the frame to keep it open. Once the cat was sure it would hold she returned to the shelves sweeping them for what she needed.

"_There!" _She froze staring. _"On the top shelf!" _Whirling she scouted out a root up, bouncing up onto a stack f barrels, then a little higher. Slickly she glided up onto the second highest shelf then traveled up and down it wondering how to get higher.

"_What ARE you doing?!" _Dawn jumped at the sound of Surge's voice and glared down at him.

"_Fetching something…" _she replied lightly, clawing her way up weakly onto the top shelf. With a happy purr she curled up against an old wicker basket, well built though slightly dusty. Bunting it with her head she edged it gently towards the edge until it teetered there.

"_Watch out below!!" _With that it toppled down with a clatter and clank. She hurried down the way she had come and checked over its condition._"Think you could help me with this?" _Surge glanced between the two of them then bobbed his head taking the handle in his mouth.

"_Whe-ith" _he managed around it. Dawn giggled and led him to the door. Once they were both out she kicked the block out so the door closed properly then the pair ran toward the pathway that connected to the one leading to the spring.

"_Here's good,"_she thanked him and watched him off on his rounds. Assuring herself the basket was well hide amid the green bushes she trotted up the path. The area was a crisp cover of green grass scattered with bright yellow flowers bouncing in the breeze. Nearing the closest bunch of flowers and began biting the stems until the snapped. Once she held five in her mouth she bounded back to the basket and dropped them in. With a cry of despair she ran back to gather more. After six trips she had gathered thirty one flowers and the trips had taken most of the morning. Finally content with the amount but still wishing to do more she went back for one last trip.

Dawn chewed down the last two flowers she could find before glancing around for any more. There was one last one, leaned far out over the river. Walking over she began biting at the steam not noticing until it was too late how close it truly was to the water. As the last strand of the green fiber snapped it fell in and started to flout away.

"_No!" _she called jumping for it but missing and plunging herself into the river. _"Oh SUGAR!!" _ With a load sputter she fought to stay on the surface, failing half the time. The river swept her down toward the ocean spinning her about while she tried to grab hold of the bank.

"_Help! HELP!!"_she pleaded in fear, all fight drained from and she began to slip beneath the surface. The world was morphed into a mass of bluish-gray before her eyes and they started to slip close black lining her vision. A hand closed over her shivering form pulling her up and out.

"Stupid! Stupid, stupid animal!" Sean roared heaving the sputtering cat up to eye level. Dawn let out a small cough pawing at his warmth. With a sigh of relief he cradled her against him soothing down her soaked fur. After a moment her eyes snapped open and she squirmed in his grip until he let her up. Shaking off some of the excess water she bit down on the hem of his pant leg and yanked bidding him to follow. Sean stared down at the nearly drowned kitten then picked her up while standing.

"Point to where you want to go," he insisted firmly when she gave him a confused look. Slightly displeased she raised a paw towards the bushes lining the path and he jogged over. After a few changes of directions Sean finally found the flower filled basket.

"Did you…?" he asked.

"_Who else?" _Dawn nodded patting his chest with one paw. _"They're for you." _

"Thank you!"

* * *

Sean tucked Dawn into a pile of blankets ordering her to stay until she dried out. Then he poured her some milk in her dish and left to see Van, the salesman. With a sigh she curled up trying to quell the shivers that ran through her.

"_Okay…Farm: 2 Dawn: 0." _After a long moment of silence Dawn began to bath herself hoping to lose the appearance of a drowned rat. _"Sean is never going to let me go near another river again!" _More licking and a short snack of milk later she grew drowsy and returned to the bed for a nap. Finding a small patch of sunlight near the pillow she stretched out in it revealing her stomach and let her eyes slip closed.

When Sean returned that afternoon he was carrying a bag filled with food. He walked over to the fridge and began transferring it into it then the rest went in the shelves overtop of the sinks. He flattened the bag and slipped it away as well before walking over to the bed where Dawn was sleeping. Without a sound he sat down and began to stroke her belly. The movement caused her to stir and she opened her eyes to see him.

"Thanks to you Dawn we had enough money to tide us over at least until Van comes again," Sean told her with grin. "And by then I should have collected more money." Dawn nodded tiredly then fell back to sleep thinking. _"Ha! Farm: 2 Dawn: 1"_

* * *

That evening Sean let Dawn out for a few minutes before its time to turn in. the sky was already dark and stars were sparkling brightly. Cool air nipping at her toes she briskly set off to find Surge. The dog was sitting contently by the farm entrance with Takakura standing nearby. Both seemed to watching the ocean rolling up with white foam hitting the crystal sand with thoughtful eyes. Dawn and Sean walked up to them. The two humans didn't say anything just kept watching the world go by. Surge, on the other hand, turned to Dawn with an angry look.

"_You could have died,"_ he deadpanned. Dawn didn't flinch but tried to change the subject.

"_Maybe you could show me around the valley some time,"_ she suggested not meeting his gaze.

"_Dawn…"_ She finally looked at him.

"_I know Surge but I needed to help Sean!"_ she said. _"I misjudged the angle and made a_ _mistake…."_ Her voice dropped off to a dull whisper. Surge patted her head with an oversized paw and for a minute silenced rained.

"Looks like its going to rain," Takakura commented nodded to the gathering mass of black clouds on the eastern horizon. Sean gauged the strength by the color and frown.

"Seems like its going to be a bad one," he bent to pick Dawn up. "We should head in." the cat went without complaint calling a hurried good night to Surge as he moved back to his dog house. Sean stopped off by the barn to insure Peach was settled and then they went it.

* * *

Dawn shot like a bullet from the bed and the window shutters slammed open. The farmer leapt up and struggled to shut them this time making sure it stayed shut. Thunder rumbled over head nearly over powering the noise of rain pattering off the roof.

"Need to make sure the barns secure!" he called grabbing a jacket and his boots. As he opened the door a crack of lightening lit up the world, silhouetting him in the frame. Sean ushered Surge inside then disappeared, running for the barn whose doors were flapping wildly. As thunder echoed once more, shaking the windows Surge scuttled over to her so they both sat under the table.

"_I HATE storms!"_ she cried hiding her head under her front paws. He sought for some way to comfort when his mouth opened and words began to flow out.

"_The first storm I weathered here was with Sean's father and he said something that day that I remind myself every time another one comes," _he explained. _"A storm is just a storm. Nothing more yet nothing left. But when you look deep within the inner corridors of the ashen clouds you will find layers of simple complexity. And when the sharp cracking bolts of sheer light thrive in a passionate dance through the halls planted in every atom something happens. The black turns a murky gray all around the glistening droplets of liquid silver."_His voice droned on in an almost hypnotic fashion.

"_Colors and words lay blurred, the lines between reality and dreams are meshed together into the lost nothingness of the lonely. Then a clash of noises, deep and bold, blended into a roar of emotion echoes through the emptiness that is full. A storm is simple yet at the same time is not…" _Dawn looked at him calm and half asleep.

"_Sean's dad sounded lonely," _she commented. Surge hung his head.

"_He is…was…"_

* * *

A.N. (Still shot and bleeding) I decided to try and be deep…not sure how it went…

R&R No flames please!

TheLastRose


End file.
